


What do you think is the moral of the story?

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break him into staying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you think is the moral of the story?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 31 Days theme for May 5, 2006.

His name was in Roxas’ throat when he shoved the boy against the wall, pinning him to place with a kiss that stole the breath from his lungs and the strength from his legs. The blond Nobody struggled against Axel, feeble fists pounding against his chest until he took a hold of those slender wrists and held them away as he worried at Roxas’ neck with his teeth. A moan left the boy’s lips, and then a small, strangled whimper.

  
A backwards dance across the room, and then he had Roxas stretched out on the bed, their black uniform zipped open all the way to the bottom, revealing the skin underneath. Axel moved down low, with a kiss to the thigh and then tongue on Roxas’ sex, reveling in the boy’s ragged sounds of need. He did not stop nor slow down, even when the younger Nobody begged him to. When they made love they did so roughly, with Roxas able to do little else beyond take the length of it in and Axel waiting on every moment he made the boy hurt.

  
It was still dark when Axel woke up. Roxas was changing by the window — the strange half-light of the Kingdom Hearts reflected pale and colorless on his skin. He propped himself up on one knee to watch the boy, tracing the curve of those shoulders and that spine with his eyes rather than his fingers. Roxas pulled the hood low over his eyes and took the Keyblade from its place by the bed before moving towards the door.

  
“…I’m still leaving.”

  
“I know.”

  
A small incline of the head, and then the boy was gone. Axel laid back, bright green eyes tracing patterns on the ceiling. He would stay awake, long after Roxas’ presence vanished from the realm.  



End file.
